Parallel
by JendallRush
Summary: Counting stars, lying in the grass, Side by side, your head on my shoulder. We talk a lot about nothing much, Every breath we're getting closer... [Song Fic] Kames slash fluff one-shot. (C) of the song to Kendall/Heffron Drive.


**This is something that just wouldn't leave my mind so, here it is.**

**So... Warning:**

**Kames.**

**Slash.**

**BUT it's fluff.**

**GOSH I love Parallel! And Electrico!**  
**What about you guys?**

**Anyways, HUGE thanks to Dani (BigTimeRush-BTR) for beta-ing this story.**

**Thank you!**

**Now, you may read on...**

* * *

_Counting stars, lying in the grass_

_Side by side, your head on my shoulder… _

Kendall sighed, happily walking around the green grass of one of Minnesota's parks. It was starting to actually be hot enough to not wear a giganticssaurus jacket for once. But of course, that was the least of his thoughts right now. All the blame was on his best friend, James. It was his fault he wasn't actually enjoying the beauties of nature, because even if you're a fifteen-year-old –and fifteen-year-olds don't play in parks–, when it is this pretty in Minnesota, no one gives a fuck.

For some reason, the slightly taller, cute, handsome- James wouldn't leave his mind lately. Kendall felt happy whenever he was around. When he remembered the good times they've had, his smile grew wider than Alice's adventures in Wonderland's Cheshire cat's did. When his mom made note of it, he just shrugged. He still wasn't sure of the reason of his lately excessive happiness himself. But really, when you're this happy, you can't care less. And Kendall was very well known for being careless. A very handsome, smart and lucky careless teenager.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw said guy on the other side of the small park. He smiled. And then frowned, but quickly smiled again. He wasn't sure why he caused him such happiness, which really made him wonder, but again, when you're happy it's just better to stay happy. He shouted his friend's name and waved. James on the other hand looked around the park, searching for the origin of the sound. Of course, being such a small and lonely park, there wasn't much place to look. He waved back and walked up to him, a bright smile on his face too.

"Hey," he said once he arrived at Kendall's side.

"Hey," he simply answered. "I can't believe I'm actually going to talk about the weather, but, hey, it's actually really pretty."

"It is," he answered, looking around. There wasn't a lot of people, and normally people avoided staying for long in that zone of the city, not being a safe one, but still every single one of them wore a smile on their face. And really, the neighborhood where Kendall lived wasn't one of the best.

"So, what brought you here?" Kendall asked before James could make any other comment on how cool he is and for once, the weather isn't.

"I was looking for you." Kendall arched an eyebrow, trying to ignore the feeling that crept through his body when hearing that James was looking for him. "I have this new, awesome video game and wanted to invite you over to play, but once I got out of my house, really, the weather is so pretty." Kendall rolled his eyes. "So, obviously were not going to play video games when it's this pretty," James stated.

"What do you wanna do then?" Kendall really tried to not sound like 'whatever you want to do,' because he did not feel that way. He wasn't willing to do anything his friend said, he just wouldn't put up a fight against it.

"Maybe just lay in the grass?" James said, more like a question.

"Sure." Again, same story, Kendall didn't know why, but he just felt he wanted- he needed to be there, lying with James, feeling him close. He felt safe, he felt happy.

_We talk a lot about nothing much, _

_Every breath we're getting closer _

A moment or two later, there they were, lying on the grass, watching clouds. And Kendall wondered if the silence was comfortable to James too, or if he should start a small talk.  
"What did you do yesterday?" he asked before he could even think about it. There he was, being the reckless, careless teenager he was. They were best friends, he shouldn't feel awkward asking him what he did over the first half of the weekend.

"Not much."

And snapping back to reality, Kendall's leader-and-best-friend worry sensor was on. Something was off about James, but he hadn't noticed until now,

"James?" He turned around to see his friend staring at the sky, or maybe even further. "You okay?"

James blinked and turned to his right, where Kendall was.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He avoided directly answering the question, half hoping it would be enough, half hoping Kendall would take the truth out of him.

"I don't know, you tell me."

James bit his lip and wondered to himself if he should tell him. Two seconds ago he was't going to tell him, like, anything at all. But when something's wrong and you want to hide it, you just want someone to look at you in the eyes the way Kendall was doing right now and ask you: "Are you okay?"

And that was all it took to break James' walls. Because, after all, it was Kendall, and he could trust him. He could trust Kendall with his life and not think it twice, but how was he supposed to say out loud what he felt when he was in denial and couldn't even think about it himself?

"I-I…" James didn't like the the way his voice trembled when he spoke, the way his mind was flooded with thoughts and memories of things that had happened just a while ago, so painful, or the way his eyes stung, trying to keep tears from falling. But what he did like was feeling Kendall's arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Breaking James' resolve so easily that you may doubt there even was one. To the world's eyes, he may just be a teenage boy sobbing in his best friends arms, even if he tried so hard, so long, when hours seemed days, weeks and years. When James started sobbing, Kendall felt how his heart broke, and even felt like crying himself, and hugged him closer. He rubbed James' back and whispered words only for him to hear.

"Let it out, James."

And he cried, and cried, because he could. Because now, there was actually someone with him, someone who cared. It felt so different, from the times he cried alone in his room, listening to the shouts and screams of the voices that he was used to hearing in soft tones.

"It's okay."

Time passed by, until James' cries ceased and became only soft sniffles.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kendall felt James nod his head in his chest and sighed in relief. He would be okay with James not wanting to talk, but he knew it was better to do so than bottling everything up.

"Take your time."

Parallel in this universe…

James sniffed, "My parents…"

Kendall already had an idea about what the problem could be, he knew his parents, and he knew that they had problems, but most of all, he knew it was hard when your parents were splitting up.

"T-They were fighting and… and I got involved…"

But to Kendall it was different, because he at least had Katie, and James was alone.

"A-And sometimes I feel like it's my fault-"

Kendall pulled James apart and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault and you know it."

"But still…"

Kendall shook his head. "No, just no."

James sighed. "I just feel like they hate me…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… They just snap at me all the time. And they seemed to be always mad, or at least annoyed at me."

"I'm sure they don't. But even if they did, I would totally disagree with them."

_Do we light up our hearts just to watch 'em burn?_

"Why?" James whispered, it was more like a thought, something to himself, but Kendall heard it and would not let it go.

"Because you're James. You're one of the most caring and selfless people I know."  
James chuckled.

"I mean it, you are selfless. When your friends are in trouble, the last thing you think about is yourself, and I know it."

"But I'm not enough, not enough to them."

Before Kendall could actually think what he was saying, he let it slip out of his mouth.

"I like you, just the way you are."

Both of the guys' eyes widened when realization sunk in.

_Parallel,_

"What?"

Kendall blushed and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Kendall?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

_Are we crossing lines?_

It took just a sunny day, a little comfort, and a little slip, to take the moment and make it perfect. That's what it was, perfect. The way James' eyes wouldn't leave Kendall's, and how he took him by the neck and connected their lips. How their eyes closed and they were in perfect synchrony.

_'Cause maybe tonight,_

_The stars align_

The sun was staring to set, making the sky turn into a beautiful and intense variety of colors, which could only be compared to the beautiful and intense variety of feelings Kendall and James were experiencing.

_What if the one who was meant for you,_

_Was all along right in front of you,_

_You just didn't see, it was there all the time_

_Got a feeling tonight, yeah,_

_The stars align._


End file.
